full_violetta_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Userboxes
These are Userboxes that wikia users can add to their own Userpage to show what they like and enjoy! If you don't see the type of Userbox you want, then you can request it to be made here. If you still don't understand, then feel free to contact an admin on their message wall. Characters= Violetta Castillo Code: Violetta Castillo ---- León Code: León ---- Diego Hernández Code: Diego Hernández ---- Ludmila Ferro Code: Ludmila Ferro ---- Francesca Caviglia Code: Francesca Caviglia ---- Camila Torres Code: Camila Torres ---- Maxi Ponte Code: Maxi Ponte ---- Angie Carrara Code: Angie Carrara ---- Germán Castillo Code: Germán Castillo ---- Lara Code: Lara ---- Marco Tavelli Code: Marco Tavelli ---- Natalia Vidal Code: Natalia Vidal ---- Andres Calixto Code: Andres ---- Broduey Code: Broduey ---- Esmeralda Code: Esmeralda ---- Jade LaFontaine Code: Jade LaFontaine ---- Matías LaFontaine Code: Matías LaFontaine ---- Jackie Saenz Code: Jackie Saenz ---- Pablo Galindo Code: Pablo Galindo ---- Gregorio Casal Code: Gregorio Casal ---- Beto Benvenuto Code: Beto Benvenuto ---- Olga Peña Code: Olga Peña ---- Lisandro Ramallo Code: Lisandro Ramallo ---- Federico Code: Federico ---- Lena Vidal Code: Lena Vidal |-| Character Pairings= Leonetta Code: Leonetta ---- Dieletta Code: Dieletta ---- Fedeletta Code: Fedeletta ---- Leonara Code: Leonara ---- Marcesca Code: Marcesca ---- Fedemila Code: Fedemila ---- Naxi Code: Naxi ---- Germangie Code: Germangie ---- Pablangie Code: Pablangie ---- Packie Code: Packie ---- Rolga Code: Rolga ---- Natdres Code: Natdres ---- Madmila Code: Madmila |-| Songs= En Mi Mundo Code: En Mi Mundo ---- Destinada A Brillar Code: Destinada A Brillar ---- Algo Suena En Mi Code: Algo Suena En Mi ---- Juntos Somos Más Code: Juntos Somos Más ---- Te Creo Code: Te Creo ---- Entre Tú Y Yo Code: Entre Tú Y Yo ---- Voy Por Ti Code: Voy Por Ti ---- Veo Veo Code: Veo Veo ---- Dile Que Sí Code: Dile Que Sí ---- Junto A Ti Code: Junto A Ti ---- Ven Y Canta Code: Ven Y Canta ---- Habla Si Puedes Code: Habla Si Puedes ---- Tienes Todo Code: Tienes Todo ---- Ahí Estaré Code: Ahí Estaré ---- Verte De Lejos Code: Verte De Lejos ---- Are You Ready For The Ride? Code: Are You Ready For The Ride? ---- Podemos Code: Podemos ---- Ser Mejor Code: Ser Mejor ---- Hoy Somos Más Code: Hoy Somos Más ---- Alcancemos Las Estrellas Code: Alcancemos Las Estrellas ---- Yo Soy Así Code: Yo Soy Así ---- Entre Dos Mundos Code: Entre Dos Mundos ---- Euforia Code: Euforia ---- Te Fazer Feliz Code: Te Fazer Feliz ---- Código Amistad Code: Código Amistad ---- On Beat Code: On Beat ---- Cómo Quieres Code: Cómo Quieres ---- Peligrosamente Bellas Code: Peligrosamente Bellas ---- Cuando Me Voy Code: Cuando Me Voy ---- Luz, Cámara, Acción Code: Luz, Cámara, Acción ---- Algo Se Enciende Code: Algo Se Enciende ---- Nuestro Camino Code: Nuestro Camino ---- Si Es Por Amor Code: Si Es Por Amor ---- Ven Con Nosotros Code: Ven Con Nosotros ---- Soy Mi Mejor Momento Code: Soy Mi Mejor Momento ---- Esto No Puede Terminar Code: Esto No Puede Terminar |-| Cast= Martina Stoessel Code: Martina Stoessel ---- Jorge Blanco Code: Jorge Blanco ---- Pablo Espinosa Code: Pablo Espinosa ---- Diego Domínguez Code: Diego Domínguez ---- Mercedes Lambre Code: Mercedes Lambre ---- Lodovica Comello Code: Lodovica Comello ---- Candelaria Molfese Code: Candelaria Molfese ---- Facundo Gambandé Code: Facundo Gambandé ---- Clara Alonso Code: Clara Alonso ---- Diego Ramos Code: Diego Ramos ---- Valeria Baroni Code: Valeria Baroni ---- Xabiani Ponce De León Code: Xabiani Ponce De León ---- Alba Rico Code: Alba Rico ---- Nicolás Garnier Code: Nicolás Garnier ---- Samuel Nascimento Code: Samuel Nascimento ---- Carla Pandolfi Code: Carla Pandolfi ---- Florencia Benítez Code: Florencia Benítez ---- Joaquín Berthold Code: Joaquín Berthold ---- Valentina Frione Code: Valentina Frione ---- Ezequiel Rodríguez Code: Ezequiel Rodríguez ---- Rodrigo Pedreira Code: Rodrigo Pedreira ---- Pablo Sultani Code: Pablo Sultani ---- Mirta Wons Code: Mirta Wons ---- Alfredo Allende Code: Alfredo Allende ---- Ruggero Pasquarelli Code: Ruggero Pasquarelli ---- Lucía Gil Code: Lucía Gil |-| Cast Pairings= Jortini Code: Jortini ---- Dietini Code: Dietini ---- Ruggina Code: Ruggina ---- Lodobiani Code: Lodobiani ---- Mechiani Code: Mechiani ---- Fandelaria Code: Fandelaria ---- Mercina Code: Mercina |-| Others= Violetta Code: Violetta